Aprés l'entrainement de basket
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: du sport de l'amour c'est bien résumer hein?


**Kyô Maxwell : sa fait bien longtemps que j'ai as écrit de fic sur 3 et 5 !**

**Wufei : arrête de mentir tu sais faire que sa, tu pourrais nous lâcher de temps en temps**

**Kyô Maxwell : pourquoi t'apprécie pas ? Tu préfère qu'on te mette avec Treize ou peut être avec S-A-L-L-Y !**

**Wufei : Ok j'ai compris la prochaine fois Wufei ta gueule !**

**Kyô Maxwell : tu comprend vite pour un macho**

**Wufei sabre en main : où voit tu un macho ?**

**Kyô Maxwell clavier en main : Wufei venait de se marier avec Sally, et ils avaient eu neuf enfants…..**

**Wufei a genoux : non tu a raison je ne suis qu'un vil macho, une larve……**

**Kyô Maxwell : la justice gagne toujours ! vv**

**Après l'entraînement de basket :**

TROWAAAAAAAAAA !

Un jeune homme brun (à la mèche rebelle) se retourne pour apercevoir un de ses camarades courir après lui dans les couloirs :

salut Duo, qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

Celui-ci reprend son souffle, plié en deux, puis revient au jeune homme en souriant :

y a un nouveau dans l'équipe de basquet !

ha ouai ? C'est qui ?

je crois que tu le connais, il arrive du lycée Ewann Mc Gregor, il s'appel Chang Wufei !

QUOI !

bon vu ta réaction, j'ai mis dans l'mile, tu l'connaît

s'était mon ami d'enfance, explique le brun

ouai bin je voulais te prévenir, et Hee-chan me doit 20euros ! J'avais parié avec lui que tu le connaissais ce mec !

Et sur cette phrase le jeune natté s'éloigne en reprenant sa course dans les couloirs, couvert de pancartes où est inscrit : ''ne pas courir''.

Trowa reste longtemps dans le couloir songeur, il ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur avait rebondit en entendant le nom de son ami, lui qui avait disparu depuis si longtemps !

Trowa et Duo se rendaient dans le gymnase pour leur entraînement, Trowa paraissait assez stresser à l'idée de revoir le jeune Wufei :

BARTON ! KESSE KE T'ATTEND POUR RAMMENER TES FESSES ICI ? Hurle l'entraîneur, alors que Trowa restait devant la porte, dans la lune.

Celui-ci sort de sa torpeur et s'avance pour rejoindre le groupe :

bon ! Vous savez qu'il nous manque un joueur pour finir la saison ! Commence l'homme bodybuilder donc je vous présente un nouveau coéquipier, CHANG AMMENE TOI !

Tous les regards se tourne vers les vestiaires d'où sort un jeune homme chinois, vêtu du maillot noir que portaient les autres :

hey m'sieur vous les prenez plutôt bien foutu les nouveaux coéquipiers ! S'exalte un jeune homme châtain tout en détaillant le nouveau

la ferme Jack ! Ronchonne l'entraîneur en prenant par les épaules la nouvelle recru, je vous présente Chang Wufei !

Wufei scrute sa nouvelle équipe des yeux, puis ceux-ci se pose sur Trowa, il arbore un sourire en lui faisant signe de la main :

BARTON ARRETE DE BAVER SUR LES NOUVEAUX MAILLOTS ! S'égosille l'entraîneur

POV Trowa :

Ma parole, il est devenu…………………………MAGNIFIQUE ! Regardez moi ce corps, regardez moi ce visages, ses yeux ! J'en tombe à la renverse, et le voila qui me sourit à présent. Il me faut un bavoir ! Vite ! Et ce crétin de Jack, il les collectionne tous, les nouveaux ! J'espère qu'il n'osera pas LE toucher, sinon je le jure sur la tête de Wufei qu'il va déguster !

Duo me donne un coup de coude, et je me tourne vers lui, il me fait un clin d'œil et chuchote :

pas mal ton pote d'enfance, tu es vraiment rester qu'un ami pour lui où……

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend mais je sais bien ce qu'il veut dire, dans le lycée pour garçon Sonia Delaunay on est tous devenu gay, donc………….mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, je me souvient de l'avoir embrasser, avant qu'il ne parte, pas un simple bisou d'enfant, mais un vrai baiser rempli de tendresse :

salut Trowa !

Je sors de mes souvenirs en levant la tête vers lui, bon dieu de près il est encore plus beau :

sa faisait un baille !

Mais qu'elle voix, sensuelle et douce a la fois :

je suis content de te voir ! Souriais-je

Celui-ci me regarde intensément puis me prend dans ses bras en me soulevant presque :

COMMENT VAS MON PETIT LIONCEAU !

Toutes les têtes se dirigent vers nous, nous lançant des regards étonner, enfin pas tous, celui de Jack semble pervers, il passe même sa langue sur ses lèvres ! Je le fusille du regard, alors que Wufei me relâche :

BON C'EST FINI LES RETROUVAILLES MAINTENANT AU BOULOT !

Et nous voilà en trains de courir autour du terrain :

ha oui voici Duo ! Présentai-je en voyant le natté nous dépasser

salut Duo ! Souri t'il

hey bo gosse !

tes amis on vraiment l'air sympas ! Affirme Wufei en regardant Duo doubler tout le monde

Duo ne peut pas s'empêcher de courir, il est comme hyperactif ! Et pendant que tu es parti que faisais tu ?

je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort ! Et toi ?

j'ai………………beaucoup penser à toi et à notre bais………

BON SA SUFFIT TOUT LE MONDE AU MILIEU DU TERRAIN ! Hurle l'homme baraqué

Une fois que nous étions tous autour de lui, il pris Wufei par l'épaule :

tu vas nous montrer de quoi tu es capable p'tit ! TROWA, DUO, JACK ! Comme vous êtes les meilleurs attaquants, vous l'empêcherez de marquer se panier ! S'exclame t'il en lançant un ballon à Wufei.

Celui-ci se met au milieu du terrain, restant un instant immobile et les yeux fermer en driblant, nous trois étions devant le panier, près à passer a l'attaque. Puis il se mit à courir, Duo va à sa rencontre, mais Wufei ne s'en préoccupe pas et le dévie avec aisance. Jack et moi on se ru sur lui, celui-ci glisse entre nos deux corps, nous effleurant de ses hanches et saute avant que Jack n'ait pu se retourner. Le panier me parait trop loin, jamais le ballon ne rentrera !

PANIEEEEEEEEER ! Hurle les autres, alors que Wufei retombait au sol en même temps que le ballon, il rouvre enfin les yeux et me souri

les enfants nous avons une perle ! S'exclame l'entraîneur radieux

WAW ! S'extasie Duo en s'approchant de Wufei, et tout sa les yeux fermer !

bien jouer le nouveau ! Chuchote Jack à l'oreille de Wufei, lui passant discrètement la main aux fesses.

Celui-ci le fusille du regard, puis revient vers moi, après s'être entraîner, nous faisant des passe et simulant des match entre nous, nous étions tout exténuer :

ALLEZ LES MOMES TOUS SOUS LA DOUCHE ET AU DODO !

KYAAAAAAAAA ! La douche ! J'l'avais oublié ! Espérons que popaul ne se réveille pas au mauvais moment :

bon on y va lionceau ? Me questionne Wufei en souriant

Son maillot lui colle à la peau à cause de la sueur, et je devine des formes parfaites sous ce bout de tissu :

heu non, je vais prendre ma douche dans ma chambre ! Bégayai-je

ha bon ? T'es toujours aussi pudique ! T'es dans quelle chambre en faites ?

la n°5 et toi ?

la 3, on est pas loin hein, bon bin je vais à la douche, a la prochaine mon lionceau !

Jack court après lui, il y a toujours cette lueur de désir dans ses yeux, je m'approche de Duo et lui glisse à l'oreille :

Duo surveille Jack pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de conneries !

bin tu viens pas te doucher avec les autres ?

c'est que………….je rougis un max, et Duo me souri narquoisement

je vois ! Ok, y a pas de blême, je vais rester près de Wufei !

pas trop près non plus !

Celui-ci hausse les épaules et recommence à courir.

Fin du POV

Le lendemain, Trowa flânait dans les couloirs afin d'atteindre la cafétéria, il n'avait pas bien dormi, en pensant qu'il avait laisser Wufei se doucher avec Jack. Il était tellement plonger dans ses pensés qu'il ne vit pas le dénommer Jack se poster devant lui, arborant un sourire de vainqueur :

bin alors Barton, on es encore dans la lune ?

Celui-ci sursaute et relève la tête vers le châtain :

tu sais, continu Jack, que ton copain est hyper bien moulé ! Sa me donnerais envies de lui faire découvrir deux trois trucs !

Trowa le fusille du regard, il tente de l'ignorer mais Jack avait plus d'un tour dans son sac :

ce que tu ne sais pas Barton, c'est que je viens de changer de chambre, pour laisser l'ancienne à un mec qui c'est casser la jambe !

ouai et alors ? Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas !

ha oui ? Et je te disais que ma nouvelle chambre et la n°3 !

Trowa se retourne brusquement, arborant une mine terrifier :

TU MENS !

hé bien regarde ma carte passe ! S'exclame Jack en la lui lançant

Trowa la réceptionne pour y lire en grosse lettre chambre n°3, il écarquille les yeux alors que Jack lui reprend son passe :

héhé ! Convaincu ?

ne lui fait rien…………Murmure le jeune homme à la mèche rebelle

tu m'en empêcheras ?

…………….

hé bien ?

je……………………je ferais ce que tu voudra mais laisse le tranquille………..

ce que je veux ? S'étonne Jack en faisant mine de réfléchir, attend ce ne dois pas être compliquer ! TOI !

hein ?

hé oui mon cher Trowa, toi sous moi !

que…………..mais………….je……….

tu refuses ? Questionne le jeune homme en passant sa langue sur sa carte passe

Trowa sert le poing et tente d'articuler :

d'accord !

bien ! Souri Jack, rendez vous ce soir derrière le lycée !

Et sur cette dernière phrase il s'éloigne dans les couloirs :

MAIS QUEL CONNARD ! Hurle Trowa en frappant le mur devant lui du poing, une main se pose sur son épaule, ce qui le fait sursauter :

hé sa vas ?

Wu ?

sa vas ?

heu oui………………oui, c'est rien ! Tu as déjeuné ?

non j'y aller !

alors allons y ensembles

La journée passa terriblement vite au goût de Trowa, Wufei l'avait remarquer, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de fixer sa montre toute les cinq minutes, et lançait des coups d'œils paniquer vers Jack. Une fois la journée de cour terminer, Wufei s'élança vers le châtain :

lionceau ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ? Duo m'a invité avec un mec qui s'appel Heero à jouer au poker !

heu, je………………j'ai rendez vous ce soir ! Bégaya Trowa, le rouge aux joues

Wufei parut un peu déçu de cette réponse, mais n'en fit rien paraître :

ha je vois !

que vois tu ?

j'ai remarquer que pendant toute la journée tu étais stresser, c'est donc à cause de ce rendez vous petit coquin ! Qui est l'heureux élu ? A moins que ce ne soit une jeune fille de la ville !

heu non ! Tu te trompe voyons !

ouai ouai c'est sa ! Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ! Bon j'te laisse ! S'exclame Wufei en apercevant au loin un blondinet qui lui faisait signe.

Trowa soupira longuement, ce soir il aller perdre sa virginité, mais l'homme avec qui il voulais que cela ce fasse venait de disparaître dans le coin du couloir.

POV de Trowa :

Me voilà donc au point de rendez vous, pile à l'heure, mes mains plonger au plus profond de mes poches afin de dissimuler mes tremblements. Accouder au mur j'attend mon bourreau. J'eu un soulagement en voyant l'heure avancer et lui n'arrivant pas, mais ce fut de courte durée, j'aperçois sa silhouette se former et s'avancer vers moi, mais à ma grande surprise ce ne fut pas Jack qui se tenait devant moi, mais Wufei :

Wu ?

TROWA !

Holà s'il m'appel par mon prénom c'est que j'ai fais une bourde !

qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU ALLAIS FAIRE !

quoi tu es au courant ?

BIEN SUR ! Comme j'étais assez curieux je t'es suivit, et je suis tomber sur l'aut abrutit, après lui avoir ''gentiment parler'' il ma tout raconter et maintenant il est inconscient !

Wu ? Je………….

Trowa ! Tu te rend compte que tu allais donner ton corps rien que pour me protéger ? Commence doucement Wufei en me prenant la tête dans ses mains fraîche

mais………

ton geste me touche Trowa ! Mais il ne faut pas gâcher ta vie pour moi, je sais très bien me défendre seul tu comprend ?

oui, je comprends ! Souriais-je

bien ! Me souri à son tour Wufei, on à une partie de poker à commencer, tu viens !

oui, mais Jack ?

il se réveillera bien un jour !

Cela fait à présent plus de trois mois que Wufei est arriver dans ce lycée, et dans notre équipe, il c'est bien intégré. Jack, malgré que Wufei le repousse brutalement, continu à espérer et à entreprendre de multiples tentatives. J'ai demandé à Wufei, de me donner des tuyaux en basquet et de m'entraîner. Ce fut le cas aujourd'hui, nous étions tout les deux dans le gymnase, à nous entraîner. Le match qui se déroulerait le mois prochain serait décisif pour nous :

hé lionceau ! S'exclame d'un coup Wufei en marquant son cinquantième panier, il est plus de onze heure, on devrait s'arrêter !

J'hoche la tête à bout de souffle, et tout en rangeant le ballon dans mon sac de sport, nous nous dirigeons dans le vestiaire :

tiens tu prends ta douche ici maintenant ?

Je rougis alors que j'ôte mon tee-shirt :

heu………bin……….

ta pas à te justifier lionceau ! Affirme Wufei en enlevant le sien

J'aurais peu être mieux fait de la prendre dans ma chambre finalement !

bin lionceau t'es tout rouge ! Remarque Wufei en s'approchant dangereusement, se penchant sur moi, ses mains sur mes cuisses :

c'est que………bin…….je…….tu……

il nous vous ils ! Finit Wufei en souriant

NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI !

j'adore lorsque tu te met en colère !

Je n'imagine même pas l'état de mes joues !

Trowa………

tu sais depuis que je suis parti, j'ai beaucoup penser a toi et……

et ?

Wufei s'approche de moi pour capturer mes lèvres, quelle sont douces, c'est fou ! J'ai l'impression que ce moment dure depuis toujours, du moins je le veux.

Il se redresse brusquement, hé ! Mais non je veux pas moi reviens !

holala ! Chuis désoler Trowa, je pers la boule, j'ai du te choquer chui trop con !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Je me suis plein hein ? Non ! Alors revient immédiatement ! Je fronçai les sourcils, je me lève et m'approche de mon Wufei qui s'excusait à tout vent :

mais tu sais c'est pas si grave t'en verra d'autre, si tu veux me détester maintenant je comprendrais tu sais……..Trowa ?

Je m'emparai de son menton entre deux doigts, et laisse glisser mes lèvres sur les siennes, il parait aux premiers abord surprit, puis je le sens sourire. Il me refait m'assoire et prend place sur mes genoux pour faire plus ample connaissance avec ma langue, héhé petit veinard moi ! Nos langue s'entremêles, je voudrais quelles fasse un nœud comme sa on sera lier pour toujours. Mais au bout de quelques secondes nous nous séparons, foutu organisme qui à besoin d'oxygène !

tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? Me questionne t'il

Pour toute réponse je couvre son cou de baiser, j'ai l'air de t'en vouloir ? Non mais franchement ! Par gourmandise je descend, mes baiser laisse place à ma langue qui laisse un sillon humide sur le torse de mon ami, heu amant, bin comment je dois l'appeler maintenant ? ON VERRA SA PLUS TARD C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !

hmm Trowa………..Gémit Wufei en se cambrant, lorsque je passe ma langue sur l'un de ses tétons.

Ce gémissement me fait tourner la tête, combien de fois en avais-je rêvé ?

dit le moi encore, dit mon nom…….Soufflai-je en continuant ma traverser

Trowaaaaaaaa……….

Cela me fit sourire, et je le fait s'allonger sur le banc, à présent messieurs dames, nous visitons le nombril de la tentation et surtout tenez vous près pour la visite finale, celle du fruit défendu ! D'une main plutôt maladroite j'enlève, où plutôt j'arrache sauvagement le jogging de Mr Apollon, et je laisse ma langue divaguer la où elle à envie. Tien bizarre elle se dirige exactement où je voulais, ce doit être un signe du destin, laissons la découvrir après tout

A peine ma langue effleure le gland de mon amour que celui ce redresse dans un long cri, puis il retombe, tout en sueur sur le banc dur, ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux, j'adore sa ! Je remonte vers sa tête pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il passe ses jambes autour de ma taille, je me sens à l'étroit dans mon pantalon moi ! TT Alors que je m'apprêtais à enlever le mien la porte s'ouvris, nous nous relevions brusquement en apercevant Jack et un surveillant. Ce dernier pissa du nez et du se retirer une minutes pour ce mettre un coton dans les narines, tandis que Jack me fusillait du regard :

espèce Jack

alors jalouse ? Souriais-je

pff ! Vous allez avoir de sérieux ennuis vous deux ! S'exclame t'il alors que nous nous r'habillons

Quelques jours plus tard :

Ha ouai ? S'exclame Duo en fixant ses deux amis

comme on tle dit ! Sourit Wufei 3 mois de colles tout les soirs, on doit nettoyer les vestiaires tout les deux !

elle n'est pas si terrible cette punition ! Murmurai-je en mordillant l'oreille de mon petit ami

mais sa s'était passer quand ?

après l'entraînement de basquet !

Fin du POV

Owari desu

**Heero : on ma pas vu une seul fois dans cette fic !**

**Kyô Maxwell : ouai mais on parle de toi !**

**Quatre : te plains pas moi je fais une mini apparition !**

**Duo : où sa ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : concourt, retrouver Quatre dans cette fic et en cadeau il aura le droit à ma reconnaissance éternelle !**

**Wufei : géant le cadeau !**

**Trowa :………(j'adore quand t'es ronchon !)**

**Wufei : Trowa la fic est finit t'es plus obliger de faire semblant de m'aimer !**

**Trowa :……………(je suis outrer, qui te dit que je fais semblant ? Je vais te le montrer dans le placard à balais !)**

**Kyô Maxwell : non relâche le ! Trop tard, bon bin dites moi ce que vous en avait penser envoyer moi des mail pour commenter toutes mes fics, pour me dire que je suis belle même si vous m'avez jamais vu, pour me dire que je vais bientôt mourir, pour m'envoyer des emails qui explosent, ce genre de truc quoi**


End file.
